Advent's Halloween Frightfest
by AdventChild101
Summary: Its Halloween! Advent and X make the bet of all bets! Advent has until midnight to scare all the Author Fighters or face the humilation beyond imagination! Can the Jashinist and his solo team pull it off? Chaos and laughs are ensured! For him anyway


AdventChild's Halloween Frightfest!

_Twas the night of spooks and thrills, scary faces and masks granted to give you chills, within the walls of the Author Fighters HQ, the newest member leaps out to scare you! For on this Halloween that so many have braved, the Jashinist; Advent, will make sure none of them are saved… _

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"NO!

"YES!!!"

"Advent, Jashin did NOT invent Halloween!" the teenager in the Hollow Mask bellowed out.

It was a crisp morning in L.A, and within the warm foundations of the Author Fighters Headquarters, everybody was getting into the spirit of one of their favourite holidays; Halloween.

Sweets in the shapes of eyeballs, freaky decorations, costumes that were so cheesy it WAS scary, in less that a few hours it would reach dusk, and soon the ghosts and the devils would rise form their graves to give everyone a scare.

However, in the centre of the lounge, two Authors were fifty minutes into their heated argument. The first was a young man wearing a blood red cloak, Hollow Mask and a large demonic sword on his back – this was X Prodigy, a well respected and recognised Author.

The other however…

"Jashin invented everything! He made everything in his own blood-stained twisted image! Why do you think TL looks like a furball, or why DM dresses up like a fruitcake! Seriously, why is Hikari dating him? I know he's the chief and really powerful and all but honestly, who wears PURPLE!!"

"Stay on topic bro"

"Oh right, but the fact is that when Jashin created the world – he made Halloween the next day to celebrate it! Only problem is everyone takes the piss out of it! Back in the day – you actually went around killing people! Not asking for chocolate! But nowadays I kill one senior in the park and I have to go to therapy"

If you looked at him and didn't know any better, you would instantly assume he was Sephiroth, the hater of humanity, when in actual fact he was reincarnation (but he just says he's his son). He wore a black cloak with several insignia of a crimson circle with a triangle in the middle; he also wore a simpler rosary around his neck. Slung around his back was the biggest and most lethal scythe you would ever seen (Iron Mantis begs to differ, but that's another story), dressed in a scarlet colour and having three razor sharp blades. The only other distinctive feature about him was the pointed elf-like ears he had…he's not sure how he got them or what they do but he's proud of them none the less.

This was the Author Fighter's newest member, AdventChild, the reincarnation of Sephiroth and resident disciple of Jashin, the psychotic God that is also worshipped by the ex-Akatsuki member, Hidan – who happen to be biological brothers, and as such biologically despise each other.

Kind of a Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker relationship…only with more cursing and scythe swinging and bloody rituals…but as they're both immortal its proving kind of tricky to kill each other.

X and Advent are brothers only by bond and word of mouth. The Hollow Devil found Advent after his escape from Hueco Mundo…burning down a church that wouldn't let him grave-rob…and then going on a rampage and murdering several priests…and finally nailing a chicken on a church door.

After several failed attempts at killing him, X blew him into five hundreds pieces and buried him deep underground. After a two years of gnawing his way out and regenerating his limbs (an extra feature of his), he came out extremely pissed off and made the mistake or travelling to Midgar and burning down a statue of Cloud Strife.

He had spent the last 50 years in a high security prison…

He had recently broken out and assembled his own solo team in order to take revenge on Hidan, where he had encountered the Author Fighters…but that's for another fanfic.

"That's just your crazy cult belief! Halloween is a time from fright and fun and giving out chocolate and waking up with a hangover!" X argued.

"That's just you and Ranger every Tuesday evening!"

"Be that as it may! Everyone here is trying really hard to try and bring in the holiday spirit and your not helping by spitting out all this crap, your not even helping decorate!" X barked.

"Hey! I have helped! Why do you think we have all these severed limbs hanging about the base?!" Advent retorted.

"For Halloween, we prefer limbs that AREN'T ACTUALLY REAL!!" X yelled.

"Jeez, if I had known you guys were so uptight I would have gone off with The Shadow Syndicate…" Advent sighed.

"The point is – Jashin made Halloween in celebration of fear! Real fear! And I intend to stick with my religion!

"Oh please, you couldn't scare a fish!"

Their argument continued for the next hour, before finally the Hollow Devil had gotten so annoyed he whipped out his gun and shot him in the knee; the downside of Advent's immortality was it made him the perfect punching bag for anyone to take out their frustration

"You know what, prove it! Prove you're ability to scare, prove that Halloween is how Jashin envisioned it! If you can scare every Author Fighter by midnight tonight, do that, I'll dress as cheerleader and sing a chant about how great Jashin is!" X yelled out, mind hurting form the heat of discussion.

Advent was silent for a moment, before a sick smile spread across his face, after his kneecap regenerated; he spoke out one word before disappearing within a whirlwind of black feathers.

"Deal"

* * *

Standing outside the base, watching the sun go down, Advent was deep in thought – there was no way he was going to lose a bet such as that, but he had well over a dozen Authors to deal with, and to deal with people as strong as them; he was going to need help.

"Time to bring the boys back!" grinning, he took out a silver mobile phone and typed in a two digit number.

Within seconds, the phone sent a signal out to twelve different receivers, who upon instinct, leapt at the call of their master.

Advent sighed gleefully as the shadows appeared not a minute later in front of him, each taking turn in dashing into the sunlight. One had the appearance of a shark man, two were dressed in red/yellow Spartan armour, one was a bright red and white robot, another was a stone grey koopa troopa with blood-hungry eyes, one was a man dressed in bandages with green/zombie like skin, one was a short male with snow white hair wearing a Shinigami cloak, another wore the exact same cloak but was a large male with long black hair with white braiding, another was a light red humanoid lobster, another was a small green coloured platypus wearing a brown leather hat, another was a pale young man wearing baggy clothes, and finally a man dressed in a red cloak with a robotic hand wielding a three barrelled gun.

"My boys! The void is complete once more, present yourself accordingly!" Advent ordered, there was a dry groan form the group below.

"PRESENT! NOW! I trust you learnt the script!" Advent bellowed out in annoyance.

"We had a script?" one of them asked.

"Just do it!" he yelled out, there was sigh of disappointment at their failed attempt to get out, but in the end went ahead with it.

"Void of Pain! Hoshigaki Kisame!" The shark man yelled out, taking out a large sword wrapped in frail bandages.

"Void of Revenge, Vincent Valentine" the man sighed, stepping forward and whipping out his iconic weapon, the Cerberus.

"Void of Despair! Captain Basilix!" the stone Koopa Troopa presented in a military manner, producing Wolverine-like claws from his wrist.

"Void of Imprisonment. E-102 Gamma" the robot spoke out mechanically, slowly stepping forward, loading the laser cannon on his right hand.

"Void of Pride, Kuchiki Byakuya" the braided man whispered as he strode forward and unsheathed his zanpackuto, Senbonzakura.

"Void of Rage, Private Willy!" the yellow soldier said, walking forward and taking out a heavily armed Vulcan cannon.

"Void of Resurrection! Zabuza, Demon Of The Mist!" the zombie swordsman groaned, strode forward and took out a sword equal in size to the previous swordsman.

"Void of Sorrow! Hitsugaya Toshiro!" the small boy walked forward, unleashing what appeared to be a clear blue lightsabre.

"Void of Justice, L" the teenager in the baggy clothes stepped forward, as he did, gigantic bat wings burst out from his shoulder, nearly knocking the other present members over.

"Void of Fear! Dr John Zoidberg!" the lobster happily leapt forward, symbiotic tendrils randomly shooting out of his body.

"Beep Beep!" (Void of Silence, Private Spriggs) honked the mongoose vehicle, the red soldier sitting on top of it.

"SPRIGGS!!" Willy yelled, immediately trying to kill the soldier, but was incepted by Byakuya who simple stabbed him in the leg.

"Prrrrr, prrrrr" (Void of Darkness, Perry the Platypus) the animal spoke out, completing the set of warriors before him.

"And I, the Void of Misery, AdventChild! Welcome brethren, my Team Void!" Advent yelled happily with open arms.

BANG!

Advent yelled in pain as he felt the searing pain of being shot on the crotch by Vincent, who was being egged on by everyone else.

"This had better be good Advent" Kisame snarled.

"Last time you called us here, you left us in the desert for three months!" Toshiro barked out.

"We were living off slush puppies!" Zoidberg wailed out from the memory.

"Listen…ouch…I have called…ouch…you here for…a very…important reason…!" Advent cringed as he struggled to stand.

"Hmm…this is only a hunch…but I bet you gathered us here for the key purpose of winning a bet with your non-biological brother, and judging by the coming holiday I gather it will involve scaring the remaining Author Fighters" L hunched.

Silence…

"Mother of - how do you figure this out!" Advent scratched his head in confusion.

"Well if that's true, then forget it!" Zabuza groaned.

"Wait! I can make it worth your while!" Advent pleaded.

"How?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Money!" Advent yelled happily.

"No" they retorted.

"Women?"

"No"

"Drugs?"

"No"

"Seeing Team Faust dress as cheerleaders while chanting how great we are?"

"…We're in"

* * *

**Target I: Agent Liberi - 8 Hours Remaining…**

The ex-Freelancer and ex-member of ROOT sat on the training grounds of the base, practising his marksmanship, shooting at flying targets projected an automatic catapult.

"HEY LIBERI!"

"Oh God…doesn't he have anyone else to bother?" he sighed as he turned around to see Advent approaching.

"What is it?" he asked, keeping a firm grip on his firearm.

"I know your very patriotic about your country, don't know why, considering on how its run" Advent yawned.

"…Insulting my patriotism gets you one step closer to a grenade in your belly" Liberi snarled slowly raising his gun.

"I mean what a crap country! I can't believe they elected him as President!" Advent chuckled.

"THAT'S IT JASHINIST! GET READY FOR…wait, who was elected? Obama?" Liberi asked.

"No! They had a re-election this morning, they got this new French Guy, want to see?" Advent asked, taking out a miniature TV from his pocket.

On the screen appeared a boy in white hair wearing what appeared to be an incredibly large French moustache.

"_I mean it Byakuya! Why can't Basilisx play the French President! He can use that lisp of his…WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY WHITE HAIR MAKES ME LOOK COMMUNIST! I SHOULD STUFF YOUR…what is it Zoidberg!...We're rolling?! Oh crap! _

_Uh…um…bonjo-er vooose E'mericarn stupidoes! I is zue Monsuerr Zuper Global FANTASIK PresodonT Ou is going tooo demoleash use dogs As I am is ze Presodont!_

_As my first act as Presidont! I confiscate all guuns…zis is beCAUZED – scuuuum…it is to be used… in ze…"shoot-your- mascot parade"_

… _and at the same time- you emerican scuum- follo-wed by butchering of every doog on ze states EMEIRCA dogshit people that…of course you are AND burning flag Emerican scum zat youm deserve! _

_On Addition ze Ohuse that is WAYTEe iz to becomb bluuuuuee! _

_AND most important…ENTRO-JUICY(??!!!) NEW FRANCHE (?) NATIONALLEE AAANTHEM (WTF?! Who wrote this shit!) AND SAVE YOUZ SCUUM froom yourseleves!!! Hohohoho!(Your kidding me! This is the worst phonetic SPEEELING!!! in the world! And I'm a freaking ghost!)_

_..._

_OHH and we also make country communist and do it how Stalin did it…HAI MON HITLER!" _

Liberi was frozen to the spot, slowly his hand began to shake, dropping his gun in the process.

"Well, I can't wait to see how the country turns out now! Its like we never won any of the wars!" Advent grinned.

"….No, no, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AAAAGGGGGHHHH!!" Liberi yelled, running off in a random direction, running through buildings.

"One down, remind me to buy Toshiro an ice-cream in compensation…"

* * *

**Target II: Phoenix Of The Darkness, 7 Hours Remaining…**

"Hey Phoenix!" Advent smiled to his newest friend, he liked the keyblade master for the fact they both loved to taunt and humiliate X, too bad she had to take the fall this time.

"Hey Advent! What's up" she asked, just finishing polishing her gauntlet and attaching it to her arm.

"Just to let you know they cancelled the Kingdom Hearts franchise" Advent said blandly.

"…AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Screaming her head off, Phoenix jumped out of the window, too bad her room was the highest in the HQ.

"Ouch" Advent winced.

* * *

**Target III: MistressofDawn – 6 Hours 55 Minutes Remaining…**

"Did I ever tell you that you are the prettiest Author?" Advent said as sappily as he could.

"How much money do you want to borrow Advent?" Dawn said, not even looking up from her book to look at him.

"GASP! You think I jest! Surely not! I just wished to give you my condolences on being the most beautiful werewolf of the group" Advent said, presenting a heavily wrapped box.

"Huh? You got me a gift?" she asked, very interested.

"Yep! Let me put it on for you!" Advent smirked cheerfully, ripping the box to shreds before taking out what appeared to be a shining necklace and wrapping it around her neck.

"Oh, this is really sweet Advent, why did…wait…Advent…what is thing made of?" she asked, suddenly noticing the steam coming from her neck.

"Silver, why?"

"I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! GODDAMMIT ADVENT I'M ON FIRE!!"

"Hold on! I'll get the melted silver fire extinguisher on the double!"

* * *

**Target IV: Hurricane's Quill – 6 Hours 20 Minutes Remaining…**

"You can do it Kisame!"

"I should chop you into a blind cripple for this!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine…"

The Lunar Exalted of Creation strode through the building, eyes constantly reading over a lead he had in gaining a certain treasure off the coast of Mexico, when he suddenly bumped into an uncertain figure.

"D-Dude! I told you not to conduct experiments in hall! Your tail keeps knocking me-" he stopped when he saw the face of the shark man dressed in a blue and white cloak similar to him.

"Hiya bro!" he yelled cheerfully.

"Bro…?"

"I'm you replacement, Garda sent me down to tell you your services are no longer required, I'm to be the new leader of the Court of Daiklaives! I'm to collect those guns of yours for my use; I've already gone and killed the Weaver of Idyllic Dreams and the Draconian of Dark Lightning, plus I collected all the Sutras and gained Garda's blessing, I'm her new favourite!" he smiled as wide as he could.

HQ just stared like someone had thrown a brick on his foot and squirted lemon juice in his eye while telling him that his girlfriend was dating his brother and then taken the good china.

"N-No! That's impossible! Garda is my mother! I'm her champion! This is a trick! REVEAL YOURSELF IMPOSTER!!" he roared, taking out Dragonbreaker and aiming it at his forehead.

"If you don't believe me – she left you a voice mail" he said, passing him a phone.

"What?" he asked, putting the phone to his ear.

"…_My dear Hurricane's Quill…you have become a thorough disappointment to me…as Goddess of the Snow…effigy of the wolf…your loving mother…I can only pray and cry that your failure to protect creation will weigh on you conscious and you return a stronger warrior…until then I put my faith in Jaws Therevenge, he shall prove to be your successor until you prove to me you are worthy…Creation offers you a home…no longer…"_

"I…I'm alone….I…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MOTHER FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait…Creation won't offer me a home? AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" he yelled, running off as fast as he could.

"Wow, who'd have thought Spriggs could do such a good woman's impression" Kisame sighed.

* * *

**TARGET V: SHADOWDJ – 5 Hours Remaining… **

"The Grim Reaper has been replaced by Tom Jones"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the student of the Reaper yelled as he sprinted down the corridor, phasing through walls as he did.

"…That actually worked? I must be getting good at this!" Advent grinned.

* * *

**TARGET VI: IRON MANTIS – 4 Hours and 59 Minutes Remaining…**

"You're up Zoidberg, don't screw this up!" Advent bellowed.

"Don't worry, I thought ahead and got the perfect thing to scare him stiff!" the lobster responded confidently, just as the Author turned the corner and met the pair.

"Hey…weren't you in Futurama?" he asked.

"INSECT REPELANT!" he yelled, taking out the biggest can of bug spray you had ever seen in your life – right in his face.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" he yelled, screaming and covering his eyes in pain, falling out the window in the process.

"I'm not sure that was scaring as opposed to maiming…oh well" Advent shrugged.

* * *

**TARGET VII: DIMENSIONDUDE – 4 Hours and 27 Minutes Remaining…**

"I know what you're doing AdventChild…" the Fictorian Dragonsaur sighed as he shelved another one of his research books.

"I know about the bet, and there is no way you can scare me, my intelligence is far superior to that of yours or your pack of wolves you call a team"

"I've fought creatures of unimaginable power, killed kings, fought celestial Gods and the son of the Devil himself…so how are you going to beat me?" he asked.

"You know D-Dude, you're absolutely right…I can't outwit you" Advent sighed in defeat, just as the two headed into the kitchen.

"So I guess I'll have to rely on brute strength" he grinned.

"I'm far stronger to you" D-Dude growled, fire shooting out of his nostrils.

"Perhaps, but you can't out wit the seasons!"

Instantly, Byakuya appeared via Flash Step, kicking him in the stomach and sending him back a few paces. Zabuza and Kisame were quickly following.

"WATER STYLE – GIANT/DEAD VORTEX!" they both screamed, an instantly, two massive bursts of water soaked him to the bone.

"Now for the curtain call, cue the prison Basilix!" he ordered, the stone koopa appearing before him.

"You think you can trump me? I AM A PREDATOR!" D-Dude roared, fire spreading from his mouth.

"And all Predatorsss hate the cold!" he sniggered.

"What? No they don't!"

"In thissss case they do! REAVING DEATH CLAWS!!" he yelled, leaping into the air with his claws…and cutting the rope above him…attached to the giant fridge.

"Oh crap…AAGGGHHH-" he was cut off as the fridge fell on top of him and sealed him within it, no way out.

"Booya!" Basilix yelled out in triumph.

* * *

**TARGET VIII: TLSOULDUDE – 3 Hours and 30 Minutes Remaining… **

"Phil Collins is dead"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

**TARGET IX: LUNATIC121 – 3 Hours and 29 Minutes Remaining…**

"This is it…my ultimate rival…the only person who can knock me off my throne of madness…the one obstacle on my way to truly becoming the insanity king…LOONEY!!!" Advent yelled into the lounge where Loony was reading comics.

"ADVENT!!!"

"LOONEY!!!"

"ADVENT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"LOONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much – I'm supposed to scare you before midnight tonight" he shrugged.

"HA! You're out of your depth! I'm so insane I don't know fear! BRING IT ON!"

"You got mail" Advent said, passing him a letter.

"Ooh! Its from my physiatrist! I wonder if he's had a mental breakdown yet"

"_From Dr L to My Lunatic the 121__st__…you're sane" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAHA! Victory I mine!" Advent roared.

* * *

**TARGET X: ROSCOSO – 3 Hours Remaining… **

"Ross! My man!" Advent grinned.

"Hey Advent, what's up?" the Pokemorph asked.

"Bad news, the court order came in – they took Ranger's side"

"What!" Ross snatched the letter out of Advent's hands and started reading fanatically.

"_From the Honourable Judge Willy…we find you a rip-off of Ranger24! GET OVER IT! You are hereby cancelled form all future fanfics and spin-offs" _

"NO! NOOO! AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Ross fell to the floor and began to beat the ground with his fists.

"CRIVENS! I have overcome the Scotsman!" Advent yelled triumphantly, wearing a William Wallace outfit.

"Where did you get that?" Toshiro asked.

"Snagged it off Loons, it is Halloween after-all"

* * *

**TARGET XI: HIKARI INO – 2 Hours and 40 Minutes Remaining… **

The Queen of Balances merrily skipped to the bathroom, preparing to have a nice shower before getting ready for the big festival tonight – she had spent a hefty sum of 500 dollars on it.

"I can't wait to show sempai my witch outfit, I think he'll really be blown away by-" she shut her mouth as she entered the bathroom and went pale.

What appeared to be a green zombie with several chunks of his face missing was by the sink, gargling foam and saliva, groaning in a rhythmic bat, his head suddenly clicked to the side, many of his neck joints snapping in the process to stare at her.

"Hey! Can't a man brush his teeth in privacy! Shame on you!" he spat out, his yellow eyes darkening in annoyance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she ran faster than the road runner, screaming the entire way.

Moments later, Advent and the rest of the group burst into the room, desperately searching for her.

"Zabuza! Have you seen Hikari?! I've haven't got much time left, and I've got a hijacked nun, three puppies and a cream cracker ready to go!" Advent asked.

"Too late boys, she went off screaming as I was brushing my teeth! I mean I know I'm undead and all, but seriously, its not like I was biting the intestines of her mother or something…damn now I'm hungry"

"Damn it! Now what am I going to do with a hijacked nun, three puppies and a cream cracker…wait"

* * *

**TARGET XII: DARKMAGICIANMON – 2 Hours and 30 Minutes Remaining… **

DM was lying happily on his bed, he was planning on transforming into a terrifying new form he had developed, perhaps he would scare Lunatic this time.

"Perhaps I can catch a power nap before the big celebration…" he yawned, shutting his eyes.

"HEY FRUIT CAKE!" Advent yelled through his window, causing the chief to fall off his bed face first on the floor.

"ADVENT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!" DM groaned.

"Hey, it beats Boss Wiz" he shrugged.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I know you love to save innocents and all"

"That's the whole point of the FAF" he sighed.

"Well, there's an innocent ready to jump to her death up here, just thought you'd ought to know" Advent saluted, returning to the roof.

"…WHAT!" DM yelled as he jumped out of his window and leapt onto the roof.

On the ledge was a nun, who appeared to be choking on something, with three puppies taped to her, and within the next nano-second, she fell head-first over the building.

"Damn, that's one evil cream cracker" Advent observed.

"I GOTTA SAVE HER!" DM yelled, jumping off the building, following her.

"Sorry bossman, you lose this time" Advent smiled, lifting his cloak up so his right arm could be revealed; on it was a black design with 13 points.

"Jashin Summoning Style: Black-Spotted Death Hyena!" Advent grinned, cutting his hand with his scythe and spilling blood on the mark before slamming his hand on the ground. Within a burst of smoke now stood the most vicious hyena you had ever seen.

"Fetch boy!" Advent ordered.

Nodding, the beast leapt off of the base, and running down the walls so fast that it outran DM and snatched the woman in its jaws, before speeding off. DM hit the ground in a tumble and looked on in horror as screams came form a far away distance.

"I…I failed…I FAILED! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" DM cried.

"Bad luck Fruit Cake, though I have to give credit to Spriggs yet again, how does he make those extremely accurate woman screams?"

* * *

**TARGET XIII: NUKID – 2 Hours Remaining…**

"Hi Nukes, having fun?" Advent asked.

"Having the time of my life Advent, strapped down to a chair with steel girders, got a Jedi holding me down with the force and trapped in a small dark room – THINGS ARE F###ING FANTSTIC!" Nukid roared as he struggled to get free.

"Hold him down Toshiro, Gamma will take care of the rest" Advent grinned evilly, as the scarlet robot approached.

"I've seen the horrors of war Jashin boy, you can't scare me!" Nukid snarled, fighting as hard as he could.

"Oh I think I can…" Advent snorted.

"Play the tapes Gamma!" he ordered.

"Playing recorded tapes. All seasons and shows created by 4kids. Rolling first seven seasons of dubbed One Piece. Followed by all Naruto filler." Gamma responded robotically.

"No…no…no you wouldn't!" Nukid gulped, going pale in the face.

"Oh but I would! Unfortunately I can't stay behind to enjoy the experience, my biggest challenge lies ahead and I must focus all my attention on him…farewell" Advent laughed in an evil voice.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! THE TAPES HAVE STARTED! OH DEAR GOD!! AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

* * *

**PENULTIMATE TARGET: RANGER24 – 1 Hour and 30 Minutes Remaining…**

"Are you sure about this Advent?" Vincent asked.

"Relax granddad" Advent yawned.

"DON'T CALL ME GRANDDAD!!" he roared.

"I know Ranger's the strongest Author Fighter, but I compiled over 600 plans in advance, he doesn't stand a chance!"

_Over 600 Plans Later… _

"My analysis…your screwed" L groaned, trying to lodge his knee back into place.

"Shut up L…" Advent groaned, trying to reattach his head to his body.

"Where did he get that tank?" Willy groaned.

"Or that satellite missile…" Basilix moaned; his torso nearly shattered.

"Any more bright ideas?" Byakuya asked.

"One, bit I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this…you're up Perry" Advent nodded to the figure hidden in the shadows.

"Damn, he must be serious" Toshiro acknowledged.

* * *

Ranger24 was walking down the corridor, annoyed that he was forced to give out chocolate to everyone child that came near him.

"I swear if I see another kid asking for sweets I'll tear off their…" he paused as he looked; basking in the moonlight appeared to be a green platypus.

"Perry the Platypus…"

"Prrrr"

"My old nemesis…"

"Prrr"

"Yes, it is destiny that brought us here"

"Prrrrr"

"I know it ends tonight, we both know this is where I beat you!" Ranger growled, his hand gripping the Moon Sword.

At blinding speed he unsheathed it and charged forward, sword tearing through decorations and the stone walls of the base, approaching the still stationary animal.

"It's over Perry the Platypus!" Ranger declared, raising his sword.

"Prrr Prrrr Prr Prrrrr!" (Earth Style: Great Earth Wall)

A jagged piece of earth burst in front of Ranger, the sword smashing through rock instead of flesh.

"What the?"

"Prrr Prrrrrrrrr" Perry swung his hands to the left, from the wall opposite shot our a burst of rock and stone, coming too quickly for Ranger to counter, and as result was sent flying out of the side of the building onto the darkened grass outside.

"Ouch…why didn't anyone tell me he was an Earthbender and that he knew Earth Jutsu…" he moaned as he got to his feet.

All of a sudden there was a burst of light; Ranger looked to see four metallic pillars rising around the base, from each tip shot out a beam of blue light, eventually all the beams met at the same point and released of a dome of energy over the base, blocking Ranger out.

"I know that's you Advent! Activating the force fields won't save you! Same me the annoyance of explaining to DM why I wrecked the base again and step outside so I can decapitate you like a civilised human being!" Ranger warned.

His only reply was a firework that shot out not some ten yards away form Ranger and exploded in the sky, revealing a message for the entire city to see.

_RANGER24 OF THE AUTHOR FIGHTERS WILL NOW BE TAKING AUTOGRAPHS AND PHONE NUMBERS FROM ANY WILLING FANGIRL/BOY – BUT YOU HAD BETTER MAKE IT QUICK THIS FORCE FIELD ONY LASTS FOR TEN DAYS_

"He wouldn't…"

A growing sound reached his ears, and the Twilight turned around to see what possible was the most frightening sight he had ever seen in his life, what appeared to be an army of fangirl/fanboys approaching, with hearts in their eyes and autograph cards in their hands.

"ADVENT! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN YOU JASHIN SON OF A BITCH!!! FOR GODS SAKE LET ME IN!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ranger yelled as he was overcome in a tidal wave of fans that dragged him under.

It was a gruesome sight…

* * *

**FINAL TARGET: X PRODIGY – 15 Minutes Remaining… **

"I have to say Advent that I'm impressed, you managed to get mostly everyone, even Ranger, that's an achievement in itself" X congratulated.

"There's only you left" Advent snarled.

"You have less that a quarter of an hour left; you can't scare me in that time! With or without your team" X shrugged.

"I didn't want it to come to this X, but you pushed me, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday…" Advent sighed.

"For what?"

"SPRIGGS!"

X turned around to see a red blur tackle him into the nearest cupboard, Advent started a stopwatch and listened in delight to the yells of his brother.

"5…4…3…2…1, okay Spriggs, times up, let him out" Advent ordered.

Spriggs stepped out of the cupboard, breathing deeply as if flustered before walking away, while after her, X fell out of the cupboard, his cloak was torn he stank of perfume and he had several love bites on his neck.

"What…what the hell was that?" X asked, having trouble standing.

"In your case, the apocalypse…Okay Halibel he's just woken up! You can see him now!" Advent called out, he couldn't help but smile in twisted satisfaction.

Through the door came a tall woman dressed in a white cloak that hid the lower part of her face, she had dark skin with messy blonde hair as well as emerald eyes.

"Its not easy travelling from Hueco Mundo X, I don't appreciate it when your asleep when I come to visit-" she cut off as she set sights on the Hollow Devil; who looked like rabbit surrounded by 3000 foxes.

"Um…hi" X gulped.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on, be sure to tell her all about Spriggs" Advent laughed as he dashed out the room.

"NO ADVENT! WAIT!!!" X yelled.

"…Who's Spriggs?" Halibel asked, taking out her sword.

"…Now I know what your thinking…but I swear to you that…IT'S ADVENT'S FAULT!!" X cried desperately.

"Right…" there was a surge f power as a devilish yellow light surrounded her, so much so that the windows surrounding them began to shatter.

"No one cheats on Tia Halibel and lives…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

* * *

**Midnight – The Halloween Festival Begins…**

"This is your fault X" Ichigo groaned.

"I swear I'm going to kill after this…" Hiei snarled.

"I actually quite like it, shows off my curves more!" Yoruichi giggled.

"Tobi feels very pretty!" Tobi chuckled.

"SHUT UP TOBI!!!!!!"

"I will get my revenge on you Advent…just as soon as my ribs heal and I can walk again!" X roared, covering in a full body cast, as well as in a pink cheerleader uniform.

Opposite them, watching gleefully was the entire cast of Team Void.

"I have to admit Advent, this was worth it!" Toshiro grinned.

"Not so tough now are you Sith!" he called out to Hiei.

"Feel the shame yet Kurosaki?" Byakuya almost smiled.

"Looks like I'm the main star of Futurama now Fry!" Zoidberg cheered.

"I want a piece of that Yoruichi! She looks tasty!" Kisame and Zabuza grinned.

"Okay Team Faust! You know the rules! Start singing!" Advent called out.

"…_Jashin, Jashin you are great, we were wrong and probably not straight_

_You are great, were are scum, you rule the world, and make the best rum _

_You made Halloween, X was a total git, our punishment for our crime certainly fits" _

"Hmm…hey Perry, did I forget something?" Advent asked.

"Prrrr"

Iron Mantis was now blind and walking into everything, Ranger was still buried underneath mountain of fangirls, Hurricnae's Quill was in tears, Hikari was mentally scarred, DM was trying to get forgiveness form the nunnery, TL had made a shrine to Phil Collins, ShadowDJ was trying to assassinate Tom Jones, Liberi was moving to India, D-Dude was still in the fridge, Lunatic was trying to prove his insanity, Ross was filing a lawsuit against Ranger for copyright infringement, Phoenix is still falling out of the building, Mistress can't get the silver necklace off, Nukid was still watching 4kids dubs, and X was still trying to get Halibel to talk to him without ripping his tongue out.

"Oh yeah… HAPPY HALLOWEEN JASHIN-SAMA!!!!!!!!"


End file.
